My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Scribe0magic Edition
by scribe0magic
Summary: This here is a little self insert fanfic that I've wanted to make. But after reading some crossovers decided to bring in certain characters from other worlds to help them out, but yet keep them from taking up the forefront of the story. I hope you enjoy this, and know that I own nothing but this fanfic


**This is a rewrite of the first chapter due to it being a little all over the place**

The magical land of Equestra, a land full of all kinds of magic and populated by four distinct kinds of ponies: Earth ponies who are usually the strongest out of the three main types of ponies and traditionally tend to the earth so crops can grow; but lack the wings of pegasus ponies or the magical powers of unicorn ponies. However for the few earth ponies that can tap into magic use more natural and earthen magic rather than the anarchic magic unicorns can use

Pegasus ponies have the power to control the weather, walk on clouds and fly with their wings; in some cases the ability to control the weather is stronger in some pegasus ponies and they're able to cause great gusts of wind and other storm based magic on their own. Unicorn ponies are the second most powerful ponies when it comes to magic and in the olden times controlled the sun and moon, unicorn ponies also almost always use arcane magic over any other type of magic as it is the easiest for them to learn and use

The rarest type of pony are the alicorns, a mix of traits from all three of the other types of ponies, powerful and majestic they are the strongest magically and also possess mighty wings that grant them the same powers as a pegasus and are just as strong as earth ponies. However currently there are only three known alicorns, Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance

Celestia and Luna ruled Equestria until Luna grew jealous of her sister and how their subjects frolicked and played during the day, but slept threw her wounderous and beautiful night. So after giving into her darkness Luna challenged her sister in a twisted form, forcing Celestia to use the Elements of Harmony to banish her sister to the moon for an unknown amount of time

00000000000

A thousand years have passed since that day and most ponies only know of the tale as the legend of the Mare in the Moon and how on the thousandth night the Mare in the Moon will return and bring eternal darkness and get her revenge on Princess Celestia

In Canterlot there was one pony who was reading a history book about the Elements of Harmony and wanted to know more about them, and upon doing so realized that Nightmare Moon, the twisted persona of Princess Luna, was the Mare in the Moon and was going to return in a few days during the Summer Sun Celebration as it was the thousandth anniversary of Luna's banishment

Twilight Sparkle was that pony, a purple unicorn who was the prized pupil of Princess Celestia. But Twilight had a nasty habit of locking herself away and ignoring just about everyone around her when she was studying, even though both Celestia and Spike, Twilight's baby dragon and assistant, constantly would tell her to go out and make friends and socialize more. That's not to say Twilight didn't have friends, she just didn't understand or treasure the true meaning of friendship

Twilight sent a message to her teacher, warning her about Nightmare Moon's return, but was simply told to stop reading so many books and to oversee preparations for the festival that was taking place in a small town called Ponyvill about a days travel from Canterlot depending on how you travel there. In fact it's so close that you can see the town from atop the castle

" _My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this years location: Ponyvill. And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!"_ Spike read from the scroll Princess Celestia sent them before they left

Twilight however wasn't thrilled by this and simply watched the scenery go by as she and Spike were flown to Ponyvill in a royal chariot

"Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay at the library. Doesn't that make you happy?" said Spike to which Twilight started to beam

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return" replied Twilight

"Then... will you make some friends, like the princess said?" asked Spike a little chestfallen

"She _said_ to check on the preparations. I am her student and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making some friends" said Twilight as the chariot started its decent down to Ponyvill

Spike then burped up a new scroll, much to his and Twilight's surprise, and began reading it _"Dear Twilight I forgot to mention, I've detected a increase in magical energies around Ponyvill. If you could please try to figure out why this is before my arrival, I don't sense any danger from it but it doesn't hurt to be careful. This task is secondary to what I've already told you to do, so focus on the preparations and making friends before looking into it"_

"That's not comforting" noted Spike

"Well... we'll deal with that if it comes up" said Twilight "But I do wonder what is causing it"

Soon the royal chariot landed and Twilight and Spike got off

"Thank you sirs" thanked Twilight as she walked off into town

As Twilight and Spike walked around town they could see all three of the usual types of ponies, not that they'd expect to see any alicorns as the only two known alicorns are back in Canterlot. And if there was one in Ponyvill she'd most likely hear about it from her teacher

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyvill have something interesting to talk about? Come on Twilight, just try!" said Spike as a pink earth pony walked up to them

"Um... Hello?" awkwardly greeted Twilight

The pink pony gasped as she jumped into the air and ran off at crazy fast speeds, leaving Twilight and Spike very confused

As Twilight checked on the preparations for the Summer Sun Festival, she became more and more agitated since so many ponies were trying to be her friend and she had yet get to the library so she can look for evidence of Nightmare Moon's return. Not to mention not seeing any signs of increased magical energy in the area, though the unicorn Rarity did tell her she did notice that there was more magic in and around Ponyvill for the past few days, why however she had no clue

Twilight figured that since she has never been to Ponyvill before she hasn't noticed any changes to the magical energies in the area

"Well that was a waste of time" complained Twilight as she headed inside the completely dark library with Spike on her back "I didn't get any time to figure out what the Elements of Harmony are and the Summer Sun Celebration is tonight!"

"Surprise!" yelled all the ponies of Ponyvill as the light was suddenly flipped on, scaring Twilight witless

A kazoo suddenly went off in Twilight's face and she saw the same pink pony from before who got in her face and started talking really fast "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Where you surprised? Huh huh huh?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a voice called out from outside "Hello? I heard there was a party going on, can I come in?"

Pinkie got a massive smile and moved very quickly to open the door, but as she went to grab the pony standing on the other side she was grabbed in a magical aura and set down a few feet back

"Pinkie Pie I know you like to greet new ponies, but not everyone likes to be ponyhandled. So be glad I wasn't someone who could have done something mean to you for it" scolded the unicorn that was at the door who had a slightly annoyed look on his face

"Oops, sorry" apologized Pinkie "But I can't help myself when I meet a new pony"

"It's alright Pinkie" replied the unicorn

"Hey, how do you know my name anyway?" asked Pinkie "I've never seen you before"

"Out off all of the ponies here _you_ should know how I know your name" replied the unicorn with a slight deadpan look on his face

Pinkie thought about it for a minute before gasping in shock and backed off away the cloaked unicorn in awe

"Woah, what in tar'nations?" asked Applejack in shock "I've never seen Pinkie Pie react like that before"

"Who are you!?" demanded Rainbow Dash as she tried to get in the unicorn's face, only to be restrained by his magic a good few feet away "Hey! Let me go!"

"You may call me Scribe0magic" replied a annoyed Scribe0magic "And I'm one of the most powerful masters of magic any of you will ever meet"

"How uncouth, claiming to be more powerful than any of us" scoffed Rarity "What makes you think you're so high and mighty?"

"Simple, I'm not from this reality, nor was I born a pony" countered Scribe0magic "But I wanted to come and see this world personally, so here I am"

"Wait... are you the reason there's more magic in the area?" asked Twilight

"Yep, I'm a living conduit of magic" replied Scribe0magic "And no matter what form I take I can use my powers to some degree because of it"

"That's it?" asked Rainbow Dash in disbelief "You come from some other world and just came here to see the sights?"

"Well no" admitted Scribe0magic sadly "The main reason I came here was to help the chosen six fulfill their destiny, the other reason however is one I don't feel like talking about right now as it's rather sad"

"Who?" asked Twilight "I've never heard anything about these chosen six before"

"That's because they haven't been revealed yet" answered Scribe0magic "But enough of that for now, I'd like to enjoy the party"

Sometime latter Twilight slipped away from the party to try to clear her head, but was failing miserably due to how loud the party was and all the stress she was under because she couldn't figure out what the Elements of Harmony were and the fact that Nightmare Moon was going to return soon. At least she found out why there was an increase the magical energies around Ponyvill, Scribe0magic was getting ready to enter their world and create the house he would live in

"Twilight is everything alright?" asked Spike as he came into Twilight's bedroom with a lampshade on his head

"Spike, I highly doubt she's alright" said Scribe0magic as he entered the room "She's been wanting to know what the Elements of Harmony are all day, as well as the possible return of Nightmare Moon"

"You know about that?" asked Twilight in slight shock "Do you know what the Elements of Harmony are?"

"I do know what they are, and how they came to be" answered Scribe0magic "But I am unable to use them to stop Nightmare Moon. All I can do is stall her until they're found by those destined to and use them to stop her"

"Why can't you?" asked Spike "You're clearly a very powerful unicorn"

"As I said it's not my destiny to stop her, even if I could defeat her outright I'm not allowed to because of the rules on taking such actions" explained Scribe0magic

"But you can keep Nightmare Moon occupied until the Elements are found right?" asked Twilight

"Sure I can, but for how long I'm not sure as I'm not used to using magic in this form yet" answered Scribe0magic with a sigh

"Well the Summer Sun Celebration is starting soon, so we better head over and watch the show" said Spike as he headed out

"*Sigh* Well lets get going then" sighed Twilight as she got out of her bed "Hopefully nothing bad happens, and the Tale of the Mare in the Moon is just a myth"

"In my experience, myths and legends tend to have a grain of truth to them" said Scribe0magic "Trust me, I've seen and traveled to enough worlds to know that, and sadly they also tend to be dangerous. Best keep on our hooves and keep an eye out in case something goes wrong"

Twilight gulped at those words and really hoped Scribe0magic was wrong as they arrived at Town Hall, which is where the celebration was taking place this year

Twilight tuned out Pinkie's rambling as she saw who she believed to be the one in charge make her way to the stage

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyvill, it is with great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" said Mayor Mare causing all the ponies to cheer

Twilight however had a bad feeling and noticed that Scribe0magic had sensed something was amiss

"In a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now it is my great honor to introduce the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives the sun and the moon each day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestra..." said Mayor Mare

"Ready?" asked Fluttershy of the lead bird and got a positive chirp in reply

"...Princess Celestria!" announced Mayor Mare as Rarity opened the curtains

But Celestia was no where to be seen!

"Huh!?" said Rarity as she checked behind the curtain for Celestia

"This _can't_ be good" said Twilight as Scribe0magic's face gained a determined look

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" called Mayor Mare before a panic could rise

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" asked Pinkie Pie as she thought it was just a game

Rarity came back and cried "She's _gone_!"

All the ponies gasp as Twilight looks up at the moon and notice that the stars and the stars and the face on the moon vanish

"Ooh, she's good" said Pinkie before a starry mist began to gather from all over the place, scaring most of the ponies present

Everypony watched in fear as the mist rose and became a black alicorn with a starry mane and tail with a blue spot with a crescent moon on her flanks with armor on her head, chest and hooves. Twilight immediately knew who it was and saw that Scribe0magic knew who it was as well

"Oh no, Nightmare Moon" whispered Twilight as Spike fainted from fright

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your sun-loving faces" said Nightmare Moon as she looked over all of the terrified ponies

"What did you do to our princess!" demanded Rainbow Dash as she tried to rush at Nightmare Moon, only to be stopped by Applejack biting onto Rainbow Dash's tail

"Woah there, nelly..." said Applejack threw Rainbow's tail

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" chuckled Nightmare Moon

"Ooh, ooh! More guessing games!" cried Pinkie Pie

"This isn't the time for games Pinkie" said Scribe0magic in a hard tone, cutting Pinkie off

"Does my crown no longer count since I've been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" asked Nightmare Moon as she walked among the ponies

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon- Nightmare Moon!" announced Twilight, causing the other ponies to gasp in horror

"Well well well, some ponies remember me. Then you know why I am here" smiled Nightmare Moon

"You're here to... to..." trailed off Twilight as she didn't like where things were headed

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" laughed Nightmare Moon

"Seize her! She's the only one who knows where the princess is!" commanded Mayor Mare as some royal guards charged at Nightmare Moon

"Stand back you _foals_!" roared Nightmare Moon as she sent forth a torrent of dark blue lightning at the guards, only for it to be stopped by a separate torrent of pure white lightning that stopped her's dead

"Who dares defy _me_!?" demanded Nightmare Moon as she rose into the air to find whoever it was that was standing up to her

"I dare!" yelled Scribe0magic who had a large amount of magic flowing around him, gathering at his horn

Nightmare Moon snarled and sent forth another blast of lightning at Scribe0magic, only to be stopped by a arcane circle he created in front of him

"You may hold say over the night, but aren't the only one here who can command the cosmos!" announced Scribe0magic as his horn took on a silvery sheen "Behold an attack from another realm that I have learned! Cosmic Flare!"

Scribe0magic fired off a majestic and powerful flare of stardust right at Nightmare Moon who failed to block the attack and was blown right into the far wall

However once the attack was over it was clear to those still in the building that the attack took a lot out of Scribe0magic

"Twilight go! Find the Elements of Harmony!" ordered Scribe0magic "I'll hold her off as long as I can! But you must hurry! My powers are still extremely diminished from creating this form and not being used to it, so I don't know how long I can keep her here!"

Most of the ponies, except the chosen six, had ran away by this point so they didn't hear Scribe0magic tell Twilight to find the Elements of Harmony

"You think you can stop me!?" demanded Nightmare Moon as she reappeared, looking worse for wear after being hit by the Cosmic Flare

"It doesn't matter if I can stop you or not" replied Scribe0magic with a hard edge to his voice "What matters is I give Twilight enough time to find the Elements of Harmony so that she can stop you! But for now lets see how well you can handle the _elements_ under my _command_!"

As the remaining ponies ran out they saw multiple elemental energies begin to swirl around Scribe0magic as he got ready to face Nightmare Moon

As soon as Twilight arrived at the library she began looking for anything on the Elements of Harmony, but was having no luck whatsoever

"Twilight what's going on? Why isn't the sun out?" asked Spike as he recovered from his fainting spell

"It's terrible Spike! Nightmare Moon is back!" cried Twilight as she continued to look "There's only one pony who can stand up to her right now, but unless we find the Elements of Harmony we wont be able to stop her!"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash was in Twilight's face demanding "And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you_ know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a _spy_?"

Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash back just as a loud explosion was heard outside that shook the tree the library was built inside of

"Now simmer down, sally. She's no spy. But she does seem to know what's goin on. Just like that fella that's facing down Nightmare Moon right now. Right Twilight? You do know what's happenin, right?" said Applejack as yet another, and closer, explosion shook the library to its roots

"I read about the prediction about Nightmare Moon's return. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop Nightmare Moon, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what are supposed to do!" Twilight told the others "The only ponies who knows anything about them as far as I'm aware is Princess Celestia, who's gone missing, and Scribe0magic who's busy fighting Nightmare Moon right now"

Pinkie Pie ran off before coming back with a book in her hooves and said with a smile "Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide"

"How in the world did you find this?" asked Twilight in confusion

"It was under E!" answered Pinkie in a sing song voice

Twilight smiled sheepishly as she hadn't had time to properly look through the library yet before she opened the book to begin reading and found what she was looking for

Just then a very loud explosion was heard just outside before something smashed threw the wall and landed in the middle of the room and created a large amount smoke

"Ouch" groaned Scribe0magic as he got up and shook himself off while a golden glow was radiating off of him

"You alright?" asked Applejack

"I'll be fine, unfortunately Nightmare Moon escaped" answered Scribe0magic before he turned to Twilight and asked "So have you found the Elements of Harmony yet?"

"Not yet, but this book has the answers I'm looking for" answered Twilight "I was about to read it before you came crashing in here"

"Oh, sorry about that" apologized Scribe0magic before he repaired the hole in the wall with his magic "There now as you were"

"How did she escape?" asked Rainbow Dash "You looked like you could take her"

"Normally I could, but as this is a form I haven't taken before and the amount of effort I put into creating it took a lot out of me. So it was only a matter of time before my shield failed and I got hit" answered Scribe0magic flatly "It hurt, but I've taken worse lightning attacks before. Plus when it comes to elemental attacks, lightning is among the ones I have a higher resistance to than others"

"You speak of elements, but it sounds like you're talking about something other than the Elements of Harmony, care to explain that?" asked Applejack

"Now isn't the time for that" said Scribe0magic "Now let Twilight read her book"

"Thank you" replied Twilight before she began reading "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth element is a complete mystery. It is said, that the last known location of the elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-"

Everypony appears before a large dark forest that the locals know well

"The Everfree Forest" said the mares

"Whee! Lets go!" cheered Pinkie Pie as she started to hop into the forest

"Not so fast, look I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather do this on my own" said Twilight as she stood in Pinkie's way

"No can do sugercube. We ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to ya like caramel on a candy apple" said Applejack with the other mares agreeing

"Same goes for me" added Scribe0magic "I'm the only on here who can stall Nightmare Moon if she tries to attack us on the way to the castle"

"I must say dear I really must know how it is you can stand on equal ground with her?" asked Rarity as the group headed out

"She's right there's no way a regular unicorn can go hoof to hoof with someone like Nightmare Moon" added Applejack

"Who said I was a unicorn?" asked Scribe0magic as he flexed something underneath his cloak "There is a reason I'm wearing this cloak after all"

The mares stopped for a second in shock as they realized that Scribe0magic wasn't a unicorn, but was actually an alicorn!

"Wait, you mean you're actually a alicorn!?" asked Twilight in shock

"I tried to go for unicorn, but with just how much raw magical power I have I ended up with alicorn" shrugged Scribe0magic "I do believe I mentioned I'm not from this world, so I created this form so I can fit in"

"So you wear the cloak to hide the fact you're an alicorn so ponies don't go nuts?" asked Rarity "Which for what it's worth the cloak does suit you"

"Thanks, it's the cloak off of my sorcerer robes, just elongated to fit this form" thanked Scribe0magic

"What is your real form?" asked Twilight

"Not now, focus on the task at hand" replied Scribe0magic "Once you've found the elements and stopped Nightmare Moon, then I'll talk more about myself"

We'll skip ahead as me being around really doesn't change anything, plus it's important the mares solve the problems on their own

"Woah" said the ponies as they reached the castle ruins

"Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" asked Applejack

Everypony ran inside and eventually found a large statue that had five stone orbs atop of it, with each orb having a different symbol on each one

"The Elements of Harmony! We found them!" cried Twilight happily

"Carefully, carefully" instructed Twilight as the others gently removed the orbs and sat them in front of her

"Hmm, something's amiss" noted Scribe0magic "Nightmare Moon should have confronted us by now, and not just delayed us with her trickery"

"Maybe she's scared of taking you on again" said Rainbow Dash "You did match her power pretty evenly last time"

"That's not the point Dash" countered Scribe0magic "It's not like her to leave the elements unguarded like this"

"Hey! There's only five here!" exclaimed Pinkie

"Where's the sixth one?" asked Rainbow Dash

"The book said: _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed_ " said Twilight

"What the hay is that supposed to mean?" asked Applejack

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea" replied Twilight "Stand back. I don't know what will happen"

"Come on y'all" said Applejack as the other mares headed outside "She needs to concentrate"

"I'll stay here to keep an eye out" said Scribe0magic

As Twilight gathered her magic and make the elements slightly glow, a black tornado appeared and tried to suck up the elements

"*Gasp* The elements!" cried Twilight as she jumped into the tornado after the Elements of Harmony along with Scribe0magic

This didn't go unheard as the other burst into the room

"Twilight, where are you?" called Applejack

"There!" cried Rarity as she pointed out a broken window in one of the towers that had bright lights coming out of it

"Come on!" yelled Applejack as she led the others to the tower

Meanwhile

The black tornado appeared inside a large room in the tower, dropping Twilight and Scribe0magic onto the floor before turning into Nightmare Moon

"Twilight I need you to awaken the sixth element while I hold Nightmare Moon off" commanded Scribe0magic as he gathered powerful light around himself and prepared to face Nightmare Moon again, the halo with a sunburst cutie mark that was on Scribe0magic's flank, along with his eyes began to glow with holy light

At the same time his wings spread out from under his cloak, revealing to Nightmare Moon that he was an alicorn the entire time. Much to the shock of Nightmare Moon, who quickly gathered herself and charged at Scribe0magic calling upon all of her power in an effort to defeat him

Scribe0magic fired off a simply massive beam of radiant light from his horn right at Nightmare Moon, who attempted to counter it with a blast of lightning. But was forced to dodge as her counter attack was completely consumed by Scribe0magic's attack that continued on wards and blew right threw the wall and a few miles latter exploded into a massive explosion of insanely bright light and power

Nightmare Moon paled quite a bit, and was glad she moved out of the way. Otherwise she would have most likely been taken down by that attack

Twilight meanwhile was trying her best to activate the elements with her magic, but wasn't having much luck

Nightmare Moon noticed Twilight trying to use the Elements of Harmony, but was having a hard time getting close to Twilight due to Scribe0magic sending blasts of light at her, thankfully not nearly as powerful as the first one, or sending out waves of stars at her from his wings

"Come on, come on!" complained Twilight as she kept trying to activate the Elements of Harmony

Nightmare Moon saw her chance and dive bombed past Scribe0magic and knocked Twilight away from the elements

"No!" cried Twilight as Nightmare Moon stomped down, destroying the Elements of Harmony into little pieces "Why didn't it work?! Where's the sixth element!?"

Foolish little foal did you really think you could stop me?" mocked Nightmare Moon before she had to dodge another one of Scribe0magic's attacks "And you, what power is that you have!? Why am I not able to counter it!? How!?"

"That's for me to know, and you to _never_ find out" growled Scribe0magic, who was beginning to tire due to how much power he was using, as he stood between Twilight and Nightmare Moon

Suddenly the voices of the others can be heard coming up the tower, calling out to Twilight and that they're coming to help her

Twilight suddenly gasps as a spark appears in her eyes as she realizes something important, something she has disregarded for the longest time

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that!" declared Twilight as she turned to face Nightmare Moon with a fierce determination that wasn't there before "Well you're wrong, because the spirits of the elements are right _here_!"

The others had just arrived and stood next to Twilight as she finished her declaration

"What?" asked Nightmare Moon in confusion

" _Applejack_ , who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the element of... _honesty_! _Fluttershy_ , who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the element of... _kindness_! _Pinkie Pie_ , who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the element of... _laughter_! _Rarity_ , who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the element of... _generosity_! And _Rainbow Dash_ , who could not abandon her friends for her own hearts desire, represents the element of... _loyalty_! The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us" declared Twilight, and as she did so the shards of the named elements began swirling around their respective pony

"You still don't have the sixth element!" countered a nervous Nightmare Moon "The spark didn't work!"

"But it did" said Twilight with complete conviction as she turned to the others before continuing "A different kind of spark. I felt it the moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside of _me_ when I realized all of you are... _my friends_!"

Twilight then turned back to Nightmare Moon as she continued "You see, Nightmare Moon, when those elements are ignited by the... the _spark_ , that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!"

As Twilight said those words a sixth orb appeared above everypony before glowing in a bright white light, along with the fragments of the other orbs before turning into necklaces for Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, while Twilight got a crown that all had a jewel that matched their cutie marks

Not only that but the power of the Elements of Harmony activated for the first time in a long long time, creating a blinding light around the gathered friends

"And I, Scribe0magic, lend the Elements of Harmony my immense and faith given power" said Scribe0magic as the aura of power around him shot forth and joined with the power of the Elements of Harmony, causing the light generated by the elements to grow even brighter

"No! Nooooo!" cried Nightmare Moon as the magic of the Elements of Harmony created a mighty and radiant rainbow that came down upon her, surrounding her in its great power. Causing everything to be consumed in a bright white light

When the light faded the ponies were sprawled out on the floor, slightly worn out. Especially Scribe0magic as he severely drained his already taxed magical reserves even further

"Ugh, my head" groaned Rainbow Dash as everyone came around

"Is everypony okay?" asked Applejack

"Oh, thank goodness!" cried Rarity as she hugged her regrown tail

"Oh Rarity, it's so lovely" said Fluttershy as she looked at the necklace around Rarity's neck

"I know! I'll never part with it again" cried Rarity while still hugging her tail

"No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark" corrected Fluttershy as she pointed out said necklace

Rarity looked at it and then saw one that was similar around Fluttershy's neck and said "What? Oh, so does yours"

Fluttershy looked down at her necklace and gasped as she didn't know it was there

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" called out Pinkie Pie as she bounced around happily

"Aw _yeah_ " said Rainbow Dash as she admired her necklace

Scribe0magic just stood off to the side, happy that the Mane Six took their first steps towards their destiny

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we do represent the elements of friendship" said Applejack

"Indeed you do" said a soft voice as the sun rose up into the sky

A white alicorn with a pastel rainbow mane and tail, along with bits golden armor and a crown as well as having a golden sun as her cutie mark, appeared in the window as the sun appeared in it and landed in the room

The ponies gasp and run up to the pony and bow before her. Twilight however took it a step further and hugged the alicorn and cried "Princess Celestia!"

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, I knew you could do it" said Celestia as she hugged Twilight back

Twilight backed away a little and said "But you said... it was just an old pony tail"

"Twilight" sighed Scribe0magic from where he was standing, waiting to be addressed by Celestia

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you that had the magic to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!" said Celestia as she turned to face and walked up to a much smaller alicorn whose colors were the reverse of Nightmare Moon's

"It's been a thousand years since I last saw you like this" said Celestia as Luna looked down in shame "Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister"

" _Sister!?_ " cried everypony, minus Scribe0magic, in shock

"Will you once again accept my friendship?" asked Celestia as she knelled down to her sister so she could look her in the eye

The mane six leaned forward, wondering what was going to happen, Pinkie Pie leaning to far and falling over

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" cired Luna as she ran up to Luna and hugged her with tears running down her face

"I missed you too" said Celestia who was also crying "Now you there, I would like to speak with you when we return to Ponyvill, I have some questions I'd like to ask you"

"That's fine, I'm sure Twilight has some of her own to ask" replied Scribe0magic

"Agreed" replied Celestia who was amazed by just how powerful Scribe0magic was as she had observed Scribe0magic's fight with Nightmare Moon

Pinkie Pie was crying tears of joy when suddenly she stopped and cried out "Hey you know what this calls for?"

"A party!" cried Pinkie Pie as everyone was celebrating the return of Princess Luna

Twilight however was sad, knowing that now her task was now complete, she would have to return to Canterlot. But she didn't want to leave

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and that you can return to your studies back in Canterlot?" asked Celestia

"That's just it. Just when I learn how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them" replied Twilight sadly "And that I'll never see them again"

Celestia smiled and said "Spike, take a note, please"

Spike appeared with a quill and scroll in hand, ready to write down what Celestia wanted to say

" _I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue her study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her finding from her new home of Ponyvill_ "

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study even harder than before" said Twilight as everyone cheered

"Now there is one more matter that needs to be attended to" said Celestia as she turned to face Scribe0magic who was clearly in a good mood and asked "Scribe0magic, I'm aware that you are not from this world, so tell me what was it that brought you here?"

This got everypony's attention, making them look at Scribe0magic, waiting to hear what he had to say

"Princesses Celestia and Luna, the original reason I came to this world was to lend my power to Twilight and her friends with the trials that are to come in the future. However I have discovered in my scrying of alternate worlds the good this world does for those from other worlds that bear great sorrow, loneliness, and other depressing burdens, not to mention the emotional and mental scars. Especially for one in particular who has been neglected and mistreated because of a dark burden that was placed upon him the night of his birth. I can't even begin to describe the things this poor soul has suffered threw, all I can say is that if you did know, you'd declare war upon those responsible" explained Scribe0magic with a serious and sad face "That's why I'm going to bring them here to recover and then let them decide if they want to stay in this world, or go back to theirs"

Everypony was appalled by what they heard as they couldn't think of anything that could possibly explain why someone would be treated in such away, conveniently forgetting about Zecora. The two princesses looked especially upset by this

"As the fair, kind and just ruler of Equestria, I grant you permission to do this, I can not, nor will not stand for things to continue on if I have anything to say about it" said Celestia in a hard tone that only her sister Luna had ever heard before, much to the shock of everyone else

"Just how do you plan on doing this?" asked Luna

"It'll take some time and planning, but I will create a portal to those other worlds and offer them the chance to heal. Sadly the time that I will give them the offer, they're going to be at the lowest point in their lives. So the decision isn't going to be that hard for them to make" explained Scribe0magic "However there is a very high chance that there will be others from their world that will join with them due to personal reasons. They'll all need time to adjust to this world of course"

"Tell me, since you're not from this world the form you're in is an assumed one" asked Celestia

"Technically no, I used my powers to create this body to house a small portion of my soul when I'm busy with things outside of this world, but still have a way to help. The main way to tell if I'm fully here or not is by how much power I give off passively" explained Scribe0magic "It's also why I was so weak when I arrived in this world, it took a lot of effort to successively create a vessel for a small part of my soul"

"I see, well thank you for all you've done, and will do in the future" thanked Celestia with a smile

"Where will ya live though?" asked Applejack "I mean there are a few new houses being built, but none of them are ready to be moved into yet"

"Oh that's simple" replied Scribe0magic "I'm going to create a small crystal tower to live in that will be near a very special place that will arise sometime in the future"

"Why crystal?" asked Twilight

"Because my main base of operations is made out of crystal" answered Scribe0magic "Plus it is a really good conduit for the type of magic I'm going to be embewing into it"


End file.
